


dum dum

by TheFeels1504



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Amy is alive, Amy isn't upset, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, JUST GO ALONG WITH IT OK, Jesus I'm sorry, M/M, Mixed colored come, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Season/Series 02, THEY DO THE FREAKY FREAK, What Was I Thinking?, Zombie boners, i think, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMY KNOWS BUT ISN’T THAT UPSET BC THEY DO THE FREAKY FREAK THE NIGHT OF THEIR FIRST KISS<br/>PURE PWP BASICALLY (ZOMBIES BONERS AND MIXED COLORED SEMEN JESUS CHRIST I DON’T KNOW HOW BUT JUST GO ALONG WITH IT)</p>
<p>psst I am new to this fandom</p>
            </blockquote>





	dum dum

“What’s the matter? What happened?” Simon sounds deeply concerned, the anger from their earlier argument disseminating.

Kieren is panting heavily from the run over. He’s exhausted and is desperately trying to catch his breath, but he can’t stop looking at Simon’s pale, soft looking lips. Part of him is still angry about Simon’s lashing, the majority of him saying “Fuck it.”

He rushes towards Simon and kisses him, their lips moving in sync. Simon hesitantly rests his hands on Kieren’s face, still surprised by the spontaneous act. Simon cautiously slips his tongue into Kieren’s mouth, tilting the younger boy’s head up to brush his tongue up against Kieren’s. Simon runs his hands down Kieren’s back and gripping the boy’s hips tightly as Kieren tangles his cold hands into Simon’s soft black hair. Simon pulls him closer, their body aligning almost perfectly. Simon slides his hands back to grab Kieren’s ass causing him to whine softly into Simon’s mouth. Simon pushes Kieren back into the wall and kisses him again, the kiss sounding slick and sloppy.

In the other room, Amy looks up from her book again. “What is he doing?!” She whispers to herself, throwing off the covers and heading to her bedroom door. She reaches for the door handle, but freezes when she hears a quiet moan. Her eyes widen in disbelief and she leans close to the door to listen.

“Shit, Simon.”

Amy gasps as she recognizes the voice, laying her hand over her chest. “They are not!” She whispers. Another moan interrupts her thoughts, this one a little louder.

Kieren practically clings to Simon as he trails kisses down his jaw line, taking patches of Kieren’s skin between his teeth and sucking. Simon pulls away, Kieren chasing after his lips and whining. Simon shrugs off his jumper and pull the other one over his head, leaving him entirely shirtless. Kieren stares as his fit body and gulps hard.

“Jump.” Simon commands and Kieren doesn’t need to be told twice. He wraps his arms around Simon’s neck and kisses him passionately. Simon’s arms flex as he holds up Kieren’s weight and he slams the boy’s frail body against the wall. They kiss more roughly, saliva seeping at the corner of Kieren’s mouth. Kieren drags his nails down Simon’s chest, leaving angry marks in their wake and hooking his fingers at Simon’s waist band, moving to unbutton his jeans.

“Wait, wait. Kieren, wait.” Simon holds Kieren’s hands and looks him in the eyes. “We shouldn’t really be doing this in the door way.” Simon says, letting him down gently.

“Well, let’s go to your room then.” Kieren says impatiently, shuts the door and drags Simon down the hall. Simon chuckles, shaking his head and uncontrollably smiling.

Kieren shuts the door and pushes Simon towards his bed, climbing on top of his and connecting their lips again. Simon’s hands reach into Kieren’s pants and grab handfuls of his ass, grinding their hips together. Kieren gasps into Simon’s mouth, realizing how hard he is from just kissing. Simon is nearly as hard and the black in his eyes have dilated. Kieren stares at him and giggles, his smiles stretching from ear to ear.

“What’s so funny, Kier?” Simon’s eyebrows furrow together in confusion. Simon realizes that a majority of the mousse is missing from Kieren’s face and neck and he’s laughing too. He’s either licked it off or his face is covered in it also.

“You’re such a dum, dum.” Kieren chuckles again, referencing Amy, before softly pressing his lips against Simons in a loving manner.

Kieren straddles Simon’s hips and trips off his jumpers. “C-can I ride yo-you? Kieren stutters, feeling suddenly self-conscious. Simon smirks and cocks an eyebrow, “Sure.”

It doesn’t hit Simon until they’re both stripped entirely of their clothing. “I wasn’t planning on doing this or even meeting your beautiful face therefore I lack the proper preparation materials.”

“I’ve watch a fair share of porn before I…before the rising so can’t you, um rim me?” If Kieren could blush, his entire face and neck would be beet red.

“Of course I can, love.” Simon has the same smirk plastered to his face as they switch positions. He grabs Kieren’s hips and drags them up, pulling his ass into the air. Kieren could feel Simon lick a thick stripe over his tight hole and he’s biting his lip to keep from moaning.

Simon alternates between drawing circles with his tongue around the rim and flattening his tongue against Kieren’s puckered hole. Simon softly bites Kieren’s left cheek and the boy yelps loudly. “You’ve got to be quiet, Kier. Amy’s right next door.” And Kieren knows _exactly_ what Simon’s doing.

Simon coats his fingers with saliva and pushes two in Kieren’s tight ass, scissoring and shoving his tongue in between the fingers. “Oh my fuck, Si.” Kieren is caught between a moan and a gasp.

Simon rubs the fingers against him prostate and Kieren is nearly ripping the sheets, his knuckles more pale than his actual skin. He throws his head back and cries out, pushing back against Simon’s fingers. Simon plays with the soft nub, pressing his fingers down and rubbing uncoordinated circles against the spot.

Kieren is a writhing, sobbing mess and he’s begging loudly, “Please, please, please Simon.”

“I swear to God, Simon, if you don’t fucking stick your dick in me, I will lose it.” Kieren snaps and Simon pulls out his fingers, laying down next to Kieren. “I thought you said you were going to ride me?” Simon smirks and his cock fully erect, almost laying against his stomach.

Kieren groans in annoyance and spits into his hand to coat Simon’s dick. He hisses at the friction and his eyes flutter half way close. Kieren grabs the base of Simon’s dick and slowly sinks down onto it. They both moan out loudly, Kieren letting his head fall back and his mouth hang open. Once he’s fully sheathed, Kieren rolls his hips experimentally causing Simon to groan out. He lifts his hips up and quickly falls back down, moaning at the feeling of the stretch.

Simon’s hands squeeze Kieren’s hips and he’s fighting the urge to buck up into his ass. Kieren rides him at a slow pace, enjoying the burn. “Kier.” Simon warns, but the younger boy ignores him. Simon growls lowly and snaps his hips up, his dick brush against Kieren prostate.

“Fucking shit, Simon.” He cries out and braces his palms against Simon’s chest.

Simon huffs loudly and flips them over quickly, Kieren on his back and Simon fucking into him at a quick pace. Simon hooks Kieren’s legs over his shoulders for better access and he quickens the tempo. He thrusts harder causing the bed to shake under their weight. Kieren makes grabby hands at Simon and his moaning loudly, no longer caring if he wakes up Amy. Simon leans down and pecks Kieren’s lips before sucking at his neck again.

Kieren cries out and drags his nails up Simon’s back, avoiding the large incision in the middle. Simon can feel the burn from his back, but he ignores it. Lapping at Kieren’s neck, dragging his hips back just to snap them forward.

“Simon, I-I’m not…oh, fuck.” Kieren moans whilst trying to swallow gasps of air. He feels the familiar tight coil in his stomach and he balls draw close to his body as he comes hard. Spurts of white with small streaks of black are splattered all over their chests, but Simon doesn’t stop. He keeps thrusting hard until Kieren is whining at the oversensitivity and Simon is coming deeply into Kieren’s ass with a shout. Simon pulls out and lays next to Kieren with a smile on his features.

They’re panting loudly, the come drying on their chests and Simon’s slowly seeping out of Kieren’s probably swollen hole. Kieren rolls over and tangles their limbs together, sleep taking over their bodies.

>> 

Once they’re showered and they’ve administered each other’s shots in the morning, they head to the kitchen where Amy is sitting with a huge smile plastered to her face. “Good morning!” She chirps loudly and jumps up from her seat.

Kieren guiltily avoid her eyes and Simon is rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. “Listen, Amy—“ Kieren starts, but it cut off quickly. “No need to apologize! Just one question.”

Simon and Kieren look at each other and then back at her. She rests her head on Kieren’s shoulder and grins widely, “So more-geous, when’s the wedding?”

They all laugh loudly, relief filling Kieren’s chest. “You’re getting ahead of yourself, Amy.”

“With how loud you were, you should propose immediately.” And if Kieren’s heart was beating, it would’ve stopped right then and there. Simon is laughing at his face expression, resting a hand on his face. Amy laughs too and Kieren is done with their shit.


End file.
